<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【明贝短打】墙中湖 by luckE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037416">【明贝短打】墙中湖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE'>luckE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幼明幼贝妄想，一点“阿明你的脑子已经被贝尔托特搞乱了”的短打w</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【明贝短打】墙中湖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们又来欺负人了... ... 我去帮你把东西抢回来吧？</p><p>     谢谢你，但是不需要。十岁的阿尔敏揉着眼睛，脸上带着未干的泪痕与坚不可摧的自尊。我不和他们一般见识，他们只是气急败坏罢了。</p><p>     他的朋友很为难似的绞着手，看看他又看看那些混小子们逃跑的背影，带着担忧的神情又问了一遍真的不需要吗。</p><p>     基斯教官不知从哪里走出来，看不下去似的打断他俩的对话，将手从白色军大衣的兜里抽出来指向那几个大孩子跑掉的背影: 胡弗候补生，去教训他们。</p><p>     黑发的小男孩便听了命令，如释重负地追上去，步伐又稳又快如同驯良的马儿。那些欺负人的孩子们比他年龄更大，却并不比他跑得快，也不比他更擅长打架。阿尔敏远远看着，看着他的朋友把那些人轻轻松松却又点到为止地放倒在地上，然后回来找他。</p><p>     快带回家去吧，阿尔敏。贝尔托特向他递上刚刚被抢走的书签。十一岁小男孩麦色的手臂上已经隐约能看出结实的肌肉线条，那双灰绿的眼睛却无比柔软，带了一点腼腆的笑意。</p><p>     谢谢你！阿尔敏诚恳地道谢，破涕为笑——他的朋友多么好呀，又愿意体谅他的弱小，又不会嘲笑他离经叛道的梦想。不过我并不着急回家，我们去湖边玩吧，我刚刚读了很有趣的书想要讲给你听。</p><p>     贝尔托特点一点头，阿尔敏便握住了他的手带他向前走，他们挽起了衣袖裤腿，赤脚踩着生了青苔的滑溜溜的石头，贝尔托特走得轻快又平稳，温暖的手微微使力提防着阿尔敏摔倒，却落在阿尔敏身后大概半个身位的位置，让阿尔敏引着两人的方向。两个男孩就这样牵着手一路走进湖里去。</p><p>     你知道吗，贝特，书上说了，世界上有巨大的，一望无际的蓝色咸水湖。</p><p>     嗯。</p><p>     书上还说，像那样的盐水湖，是要叫做“海”的。</p><p>     嗯。他的朋友认真地点头。</p><p>     如果，我是说如果，有机会的话......阿尔敏说着，在湖中停下来，看着天与墙壁的交界处。</p><p>     我想要走到墙壁外面去，去看看大海。</p><p>     他稍微侧过身看着他的朋友: 你怎么想呢，贝特？</p><p>     贝尔托特眨了眨眼睛便垂下头去，看着两人相握的手，轻轻地微笑了。</p><p>     他笑得安安静静的，偶尔泄出一点微小的气音，却让阿尔敏的手越来越冷，无故惶恐起来。</p><p>     你在说什么呀，阿尔敏。贝尔托特仍然笑着，柔软的眼睛弯起来，露出洁白的刚刚换完的小牙，大颗大颗的泪珠顺着稚嫩的小脸滚落下来。</p><p>     然后稚嫩的面孔模糊了，小小的身影揉碎了，在高墙轰然倒塌的巨响中阿尔敏用力握紧那温暖的小手，却只抓到蓝色的冰凉的咸水。</p><p>     而温和的童音却还是响起，和着微咸的海风:</p><p>     你不是已经跨过大海，见到我的故乡了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>